Dominga Duarte
'''Dominga "Daddy" Duarte '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary and a follower of Barbara Denning. They are portrayed by Vicci Martinez. Personality Daddy appears to be outgoing, kind and generous to those they care about. she's a smooth talker and always makes her girls happy. she is confident, flirty and not afraid to admit to whom she find attractive. she is Barb's right-hand woman and shows a deep sense of respect for the older woman. In her flashbacks, it is shown that she have a sexual interest in women . It is not known what pronouns Daddy goes by, as many inmates refer to her as she/her but LOrna calls Daddy he/she. While showing a macho bravado on the outside to fellow inmates, Daddy has shownherself to be quite vulnerable and scared in private. Physical Appearance Biography Before Litchfield Daddy's flashbacks are revealed in "State of the Uterus", and it's apparent thatshe didn't always keep the best company. The flashbacks outline a long list of sketchy acquaintances - rich, mysterious men who throw parties where drugs run rampant, and who are willing to shower young women in money in exchange for their company. Daddy seems to have been an accomplice of sorts, sending women into the men's waiting arms and putting them at ease. The power dynamics of this arrangement are definitely morally ambiguous... Daddy's flashbacks hint at the fact that she was a Pimp. Daddy wanders into one of the men's rooms after a night of partying to find a woman dead in his bed. He claims it was an accident, but as he explains the situation, it becomes more and more clear that there were sinister motivations at play. Instead of going to the police, Daddy helps cover it up and escape before anybody finds out and then continues to set women up with him even after they know that it could end terribly for the girls they're befriending. One girl, in particular, seems to have a special place in Daddy's heart; Amber. When Daddy's boss discovers where Daddy lives he askes for Amber. Daddy is hesitant but agrees.This happens maybe an hour after Daddy and Amber had a sexual thing going on upstairs. As the last flashback closes, Daddy seems trapped in a cycle that she isnt too thrilled with but can't escape, and it can be assumed that this lifestyle is what eventually lands her in jail ("State of the Uterus"). At Litchfield Daddy becomes Barb's right-hand woman within Litchfield's maximum security prison and does her share of underhanded drug running and sneaking by prison rules. Daddy is directly involved in the animosity that exists between Barb and Carol, the leader of the other cell block and Barb's sister, and bullies the rival inmates regularly. she is shown to be very popular with other female inmates, and commands a high level of respect from those around her. Season Six Daddy develops a soft spot for Daya as soon as they meet. Daddy flirst with Daya and begins to give her Oxycontin out of sympathy after Daddy learned that the guards have been giving Daya regular beatings for her role in a guard's death. As the prank wars between C and D Block escalate, Daddy has an idea to place rats in the cheese packing room of the prison, causing the loss of jobs and the cheese company to withdraw their support. This backfired for her, as unbeknownst to her this was CO Hellman's method of bringing drugs into the prison. Despite apologizing, she were told that D-Block would now be cut out of any further imports. This caused their fellow inmates to become irritable and restless, and even Daya began stealing Oxycontin from Barb's secret stash after becoming addicted to the high it provided. Fearing for her life and scared of becoming useless to Barb, Daddy begged Daya to find another way to bring drugs back into D-Block. After an unsuccessful attempt at getting a female CO to smuggle drugs in her under-boob, Daddy turned to Daya once again. Daya got in touch with her mother, Aleida, who agreed to help smuggle in drugs using her relationship with CO Hopper and her business of selling nutritious weight loss powder. Aleida would glue the drugs into the underside of the tub, and Hopper would bring it through security. Daddy and Daya would then pick up the disposed of the tub from the trash, extract the drugs, and distribute them. This became lucrative for everyone involved, as Daddy enjoyed privileges from other inmates and was left alone by CO's. At the end of the season, Daddy can be seen planning the gang war with Barb, going as far as recruiting Ruiz into the D-Block ranks. When the day comes of the kickball match, Daddy was eager to dispense violence upon their fellow C-Block inmates. However, when both Barb and Carol fail to show up to the match, and the other inmates begin simply having fun and playing the game, Daddy joins in, the gang war becoming a distant memory for all of them. Relationships Family Unknown. Romantic * Daya (girlfriend) * Amber (former friend & lover; deceased) * Annalisa (presumably) Friends * Daya * Barbara * Lorna Morello * Nicky Nichols * Annalisa * Ruiz Enemies * Carol * Madison "Badison" Murphy Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates